


Faking It

by ForeverUnited93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Smut, Narry - Freeform, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, very vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where all of Niall’s boyfriends fake the relationship and Niall is just waiting for Harry to do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faking It

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from wattpad.

**Niall’s POV**

 

It was another day in my sad life, also known as fake central. I didn’t know what I did in my life to deserve this, but everything in my life was fake. From my personality in front of my parents, to how I acted in school to who were in a relationship with me. It was all fake.

Every person who friended me, just wanted to find out my secrets and use them against me. Everyone who I dated just wanted me for sex, another notch on their bedpost.

Many have tried, and only 3 have succeeded. I’m just waiting for my current boyfriend to do the same. I mean to them it’s just sex and not love. It never has been.

But according to Harry, which is his name, he says that its different. It’s about whom you love, finally giving yourself to your other half in an act of the purest love. It was a slow process, I was so sure that it was something quick and to be over with immediately, just like the past three.

But Harry was different.

When it came time, he took his time, teased me when necessary, pleasured me, but in the end; he let me top.

In that sense, I was a virgin; I knew young enough that I was gay and never tried anything different. Plus I knew it wouldn’t be very fair for the unlucky lady I could have used. So as soon as he said something, I told him.

He had said he wanted me to top for one reason; it was for me to define how I felt, how I wanted the relationship to be, it was all about me.

And if I had to be honest with myself, that scared me, it had never been like this. It had always been about faking it. Now that I had the chance to change that, I feared to the deepest part of my mind that I couldn’t.

I cried into Harry’s shoulder. And he surprised me, he did all the things that the others never did; comfort me, tell me it’s okay, kissed me silly until I smiled. He was a proper gentleman.

And when it came time to continue on, I nervously slipped on a condom. With his soothing words and guiding hands, I did exactly what I was told. Soon he was a writhing mess under me and I couldn’t help but feel proud that I was the one who did that.

The rest of our night was just perfect, I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way and I could tell that Harry felt the same way. Sleep came easy to us and morning was suddenly around the corner.

When I woke up to have morning cuddles with my loving boyfriend, I was surprised to find that he was gone. I felt up the side where he normally slept and almost flinched at the coldness of it. It was empty, just like how my heart felt like right now.

I couldn’t help but start to cry; I hit the bed in frustration and curled up into a ball. How could he?! I thought that Harry was different! He seemed different enough.

_Then why wasn’t he here with you?_

As much as I hated to admit it, the little complaining voice in my head was right. Then why wasn’t my boyfriend here with me the morning after? Why did I think that he actually loved me, if he was just like the others?

_Because you loved him._

I choked back a loud sob, knowing full well that that was true; I always fell too hard and too fast. It was what always broke me so quickly when I found out that those three had left me.

I had been so wrapped up in my own little world of self pity and sadness that I hadn’t heard the bedroom door open nor hear a tray being placed on our, never mind, my nightstand.

I looked up to see Harry looking rather worried, our eyes met for a few seconds before I grab his collar and pull him onto me. He wrapped his arms around me while I just cried and tried to convince myself that this was the real thing and not something from my imagination.

“Ni babe, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?” Harry asked but I wouldn’t answer. He started to kiss my neck, sending shivers down my spine while I tried to speak.

“I thought you left.” I hiccupped. I felt Harry hug me and rubbed circles into my lower back.

“Never love, I will never leave. I was only making you breakfast in bed so that you could cuddle today.” He kissed my forehead and I relaxed. “I never meant to hurt you my Clover.”

I nodded quietly. Harry didn’t mind the silence, I never minded the silence, and it was something I had grown used to.

“Harry?”

“Yes love?”

“I love you.” I didn’t feel him tense, of hear him gasp and push me away. He only released me from his grip, looked into my eyes and smiled.

“I love you too Niall.”

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


End file.
